Allow me to introduce myself..."
by Senmut
Summary: When rampaging through Alpha, Balor showed himself to be immortal. What if...


Allow Me To Introduce Myself...  
by Slinter  
==========================  
Voices. Voices. Everything seemed to be infused with voices. The  
air that suddenly filled his lungs again, the lights that penetrated the  
darkness of his eyes, even the sensations on his ravaged skin. Voices.  
  
"What is it?"  
"Humanoid. It was detected by one of the capsules before it  
returned. It lay near the Base."  
"How did it come to be here?"  
"It seems to have clung to one of the returning capsules."  
"How could it have survived? On their surface, with no air?"  
"Unknown."   
"It did so on the surface before our gift."  
"And now it is here, in our air."  
"Will it recover?"  
"Unknown. We have no experience."  
"It is like the others."  
"Yes. But also unlike."  
"If it does?"  
  
Silence fell, and he began to feel himself revive. Slowly, slowly,  
cell by cell, gasp by gasp...  
  
He opened his eyes, and looked straight up. At first, he thought he must be blind. All was darkness.  
Then, slowly, he could see light, or rather lights. Smears and flashes of color, flitting and  
hovering about him. He could feel that he was on a table of some sort, and  
taking a deep breath, he sat slowly up. The lights, or whatever they were, moved  
back, and suddenly, all was silence. He could hear only his own heart  
beating, his own breath. He looked all about, seeing nothing but the  
strange transient illuminations. He reached out, but felt nothing, his  
fingers closing on emptiness. Slowly, he sat up straight, feeling his body  
healing, and the fact that he was almost naked, his clothes virtually  
destroyed. How...?  
Of course! It all came back to him. That worm...But there would be time, later, for that. For  
now...  
"Greetings," he said, in his best, friendliest tones. "Allow me to  
introduce myself." He stood, and began to smile, a smile of pure  
malignancy. "I am Balor. Of the Planet Progron. To whom have I the honor  
of offering thanks for my rescue?"   
=============================  
  
----__JNP_000_611c.2d4c.24ee  
Content-Type: text/html; charset=us-ascii   
Content-Transfer-Encoding: quoted-printable  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allow Me To Introduce Myself...  
by Slinter  
=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=  
=3D=3D=3D  
Voices. Voices. Everything seemed to be=  
=20  
infused with voices. The air that suddenly filled his lungs again, the =  
lights=20  
that penetrated the darkness of his eyes, even the sensations on his =  
ravaged=20  
skin.  
"What is it?"  
"Humanoid. It was detected by one of the =  
capsules=20  
before it returned. It lay near the Base."  
"How did it come to be here?"  
"It seems to have clung to the returning=20  
capsule."  
"How could it have survived?"  
"Unknown."   
"It did so on the surface before our gift."  
"And now it is here, in our air."  
"Will it recover?"  
"Unknown. We have no experience."  
"It is like the others. Yet unlike."  
"If it does?"  
  
Silence fell, and he began to feel himself =  
revive.=20  
Slowly, slowly, cell by cell, gasp by gasp...  
He opened his eyes, and looked straight up. =  
All he=20  
could see was light, or rather lights. Smears and flashes of color, =  
flitting and=20  
hovering about him. He felt that he was on a table of some sort, and taking=  
a=20  
deep breath, he sat up. The lights, or whatever they were, moved back, and=  
=20  
suddenly, all was silence. he could hear only his own heart beating, his =  
own=20  
breath. He looked all about, seeing nothing but the strange transient=20  
illuminations. He reached out, but felt nothing, his fingers closing on=20  
emptiness. Slowly, he sat up, feeling his body healing, and the fact that =  
he was=20  
almost naked, his clothes virtually destroyed. How...?  
Of course! That worm...But there would be time, =  
later,=20  
for that. For now...  
"Greetings," he said, in his best, friendliest=  
=20  
tones. "Allow me to introduce myself." He stood, and began to smile, a =  
smile of=20  
pure malignancy. "I am Balor. Of the Planet Progron. To whom have I the =  
honor of=20  
offering thanks for my rescue?"   
=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=  
=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D=3D  
  
  
----__JNP_000_611c.2d4c.24ee-- 


End file.
